Liven Me Up
by narratekate
Summary: AU, CREEK. All my life I've had routine and now this twitchy kid thinks he can come in and mess up my emotions? Well, okay, maybe he can...
1. Chapter 1

**:D I have recently discovered the yummy goodness that is CREEK! (Craig/Tweek) Soooo I got a little inspired and started this. It's a little bit different than my normal style and it ended up longer than usual. I plan for this to be a multi-chap, but I only have one other chapter right now so don't expect very regular or frequent updates.**

**Oh and one last thing, Craig and Tweek have never met before this. Tweek used to be home schooled (probably part of the reason he's so goddamn paranoid .)**

I am a nobody.

And I don't mean that in an emo way. Don't get me wrong, I've got friends and a family. I'm not shit poor like Kenny, but I'm not rich like Token either. I don't get bullied or picked on, neither am I a bully. I don't have an eating disorder or some other disease. I don't cut myself or do drugs, and I only drink occasionally at parties. I've never failed a subject, but I've never gotten straight A's. The only time I've been to the principal's office is because I have a bad habit of flipping people off. My looks are nothing extraordinary either. I'm about 5'6" with medium length black hair and grey eyes. I'm not bad looking, but I'm not a super model either. I speak in a monotone. I'm apathetic to almost everything.

I am a boring person.

I, Craig Tucker, am a freaking nobody.

**zZz**

"Sup man?" Clyde asks as he climbs into my faded blue sedan.

"Nothing." I reply, as usual. "You?"

"Guess what I did last night?" He says, clearly eager to tell me the results of his latest sexual accomplishment.

I drive off towards Token's house to pick him up as Clyde and I continue on with our practically scripted conversation. It's almost the same every morning. He asks me 'what's up' I say 'nothing' and then he tells me about who he fucked last night, as I tune him out. All nice and familiar.

Just as he's getting to the climax, literally, I pull around the curve of Token's huge half circle driveway. He runs out to get in the car, backpack bouncing off his back. As always I wonder why I'm the one who drives us to school each day. I mean Token is the rich guy, why don't we all ride in his brand new Prius Hybrid instead of taking my piece of shit car? He can afford the gas better than I can.

As soon as the guy gets in the back seat Clyde restarts his story so Token can know, forcing me to hear it a second time, just like always. I drive us to South Park High and pull into the lot. I'm just about to pull into my usual spot when I slam on the breaks. My friends slam forward, their seat belts locking. I grip the steering wheel till my knuckles turn white.

There is another car in my spot.

There is never another car in my spot, I have parked here for three years and never once has another person taken my space. Ever.

This is not normal.

"Dude, Craig! What the fuck?" Token bitches as I stare at the dark brown Honda that is currently in my parking space.

"There's a car in my spot." I said.

"So?" Clyde replies, confused. "Just park somewhere else."

"I always park here." I argue.

"Jesus, just find a different spot man!" Comes Token's aggravated voice from the back seat.

Slowly I put the car in reverse and drive around till I find a different space. To anyone else, this wouldn't have been a big deal and it wasn't exactly. It just put me off. I always parked in the same place every day, but today someone else had taken that spot. But who? I pushed it from my mind as I put my keys in my pocket and got out of my car. It was a stupid thing to dwell on, even if it was unusual.

Pulling my backpack higher on my shoulder, I walked through the snow flurries with my two friends. Once inside the school, we all shook off the snow and separated ways to go to our lockers. Quickly spinning the dial, I opened my locker and shoved my things inside. I glanced at my watch and saw that I only had two minutes to get to class. I slammed the door and hurried off to English. My aggravation had not yet faded, despite trying to forget about the small incident this morning. Now I was several minutes later than always.

I slumped into my desk right as the bell rang. Mrs. Tinson began to write the notes on the board and the chatter in the room slowly died down as we opened our notebooks and began to copy them down. Several minutes into class the door slammed open to reveal the oddest boy I had ever seen. He was shortish, probably only a bit taller than five feet and was quite thin. On his head was medium length platinum blonde hair that stuck out everywhere, like he had never brushed it in his life. His face was a bit gaunt and he had dark circles under his wide, wide eyes, his eyes that were ridiculously green. Even from the back of the room I could see them and I knew that they must be contacts because nobody had that bright of eyes. In his hands he held only one thin notebook and a large coffee mug. To top all of these odd things about him off, he was shaking like mad and twitching all over the place.

This boy was weird. And it bothered me.

He handed a small slip of paper to the teacher and she directed him to a seat in the back… The seat right next to me. I bit my tongue as this strange newcomer sat down beside me, mumbling to himself.

"Jesus, GAH!" I stared at him out of the corner of my eye as he opened his notebook. He stared at the blank page for a minute or so still muttering softly. "Ack, oh crap… Stupid, how c-could I have for-forgotten? Jesus, the PRESSURE." He glanced at me nervously and jumped when he saw that I was looking back at him.

"C-can I borrow, GAH, a pen?" He asked, wringing his hands like he had just asked for a hundred bucks.

"No." I said back. I just stared at him more plainly now. Who the hell was he, to come here and be all… abnormal? He looked like a freaking lunatic as his huge eyes widened even more at my blunt statement.

"I only have one." I added so as not to seem rude, which was odd for me. I was never concerned with being rude to people. If they had a problem, well… that was their problem. But I for some reason I felt like I had to explain myself to him. No, that was ridiculous. Why would I have to explain anything I did to this, this twitchy freak?

"O-oh." He said back smartly.

"What's your name?" I questioned, looking at him intensely. As much as he was annoying me with his weirdness, he was also fascinating me.

"Tweek." He managed to get the one syllable out without stuttering.

"Tweek?" I repeated. "What kind of name is that?"

"GAH! I-I dunno man! Jesus, pressure!" I watched as he gripped his unruly hair and tugged on it.

"Whatever." I grumbled and went back to my notes. I didn't want anything to do with this spazzy kid; I didn't want anything to do with something that wasn't normal or boring. I didn't like things that weren't normal. For the rest of class I tried to ignore Tweek's semi-seizures and what not. This proved to be a difficult task as he constantly was talking to himself and moving around, but I just continued with my work and tried to act like I didn't notice.

With five minutes to go I packed up my things and began to watch the clock.

"H-hey." He said a bit louder than he had when he first talked to me. For a split second I thought about pretending I didn't hear him, before I turned around and fixed my gaze on his eyes.

He waited for a second to see if he was gonna get an answer, but soon realized he wasn't. "What's, GAH, your n-name?"

I considered him a moment longer before standing up to tower over him as he sat frozen in his desk watching me with his huge eyes.

"Craig."

With that I spun on my heel and was out the door the second the bell rang.

**zZz**

I grunted as I shut my locker and turned to walk to the cafeteria. So far I didn't have any more classes with Tweek, but there was still more than half of the day to go. The kid put me off, he was just so strange and different from everyone else. With his weird twitches and how he talked to himself. I couldn't get him off of my mind. I frowned and pulled on the ropes of my chullo hat, pulling it farther down on my head.

I threw myself down at the usual table where Token and several others were already sitting. At the other end of the table Kyle and Cartman were going at it like usual. I was mostly indifferent to that group, except for Cartman. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny I could put up with even as strange as they were, but Cartman was another story. That fat boy pissed me off to no end, ever since he had shipped me to Peru causing me to miss an entire months worth of Red Racer. He was always scheming up new ways to make money or get famous or get rid of Kyle and I hated it when he tried to bring me into it. At least once a week that jack ass would show up on my door step saying 'Craig, my man, what's happening? How are yoooou?' trying to get me in on another one of his plans. But it never worked, I always shot him down. Yet he still kept coming back; he still kept hoping I'd fall for it again.

At that moment was when Clyde showed up, with you'll never guess who.

Tweek.

"Hey guys, I invited the new kid Tweek to sit with us!" He said, obviously pleased with himself for being nice to the new kid.

Our eyes locked as his shaking got more violent.

"ACK! I-I, um, I think I'll just… I'll um, you know s-sit somewh-where—" Clyde cut him off and pushed him down onto a seat, in what he probably meant to be a friendly manner.

"Nonsense Tweek, you'll sit with us." He said with that dopey grin of his.

"Jesus Christ." He mumbled looking away from me. I guess I had made him uncomfortable. Not that I really cared, he was making me uncomfortable too. All day my routine was getting messed up and he was one of the reasons why. And that jerk who took my parking space.

Clyde and Token began to chat as they tore into their food, yet I just picked at mine. I gazed intently at this petite teen that was making my day so unusual. He didn't join in the conversation, but instead just kept taking long gulps from his thermos as if the contents were some kind of necessary life juice.

He looked up. "GAH! Quit st-staring at me man!" He half shrieked. I jumped up at the loudness, but no one else seemed to notice it. I guess they all already knew what a weirdo he was.

"I'm not." I refuted, gazing down into my chicken to make a point.

"Y-you were though!" He accused.

Slowly I looked back up at him. Once again he froze as I looked in his eyes. There was no way his irises were real.

Clyde tossed an arm around Tweek's shoulders and laughed.

"Oh don't mind him Tweek. Craig is just a buzz kill sometimes." He joked.

"Yeah, he's just quiet." Token added with a chuckle.

I flipped them both off. "I am not." I said stubbornly. Once again frowning, I got up and left the table. I was in no mood for company.

**zZz**

The four of us walked out of the school into the crisp afternoon, ready to go home. I walked slightly ahead of the others. I was still in no mood to be social and besides, Tweek was still with us.

"Where's yourcar man?" Token asked him.

He raised a finger and pointed down the aisle a little ways. "J-just that one."

I almost stopped dead in my tracks as I looked to see which one he was pointing at.

It was the brown Honda that was in my spot.

**Whad'ja think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, anyone whose read any of my other stories knows that my chapters are usually between 500 and 1000 words... This was 2,560 not counting the authors note. That is LONG for me. :D But joyously I plan on all of them being like that! YAAAAY.**

I sat up and leaned on an elbow to check the time on my clock. With a sigh I flumped back down on the bed. It was 2:40 A.M. and I was still unable to sleep. This was another different thing for me and I didn't like it. I always went to be at ten and fell asleep within half an hour, but tonight my mind was too preoccupied to rest.

It was stuck on Tweek.

In one day this kid had completely screwed around with my routine and I'd be lying if I said that didn't bother me. It bothered me a lot, that one person had that much control so easily. A dinky spazz kid at that. Was my life really that simple to change? I mean honestly what had he done that put me off so much? Parked in my spot, causing me to be a little late? Talked to me in English class? Sat with my friends at lunch? In reality he had done very little and I knew that I was blowing this out of proportion. Yet I couldn't help it, even the smallest changes were vast for someone who had done virtually the same thing for years.

Eventually, accepting the fact that I wouldn't be getting any sleep, I got up around 4 A.M. As I showered and got ready my stomach twisted like it knew that today wasn't going to be normal either. By six I was ready so I grabbed my backpack and keys to leave. It was still dark outside and much colder than yesterday. Climbing into my car, my teeth were already chattering as I pulled down the strings of my hat. I jammed the key in the ignition and cranked the heater up to high, just sitting there a moment to soak up the warmth.

Once I felt like I could move without shuddering violently again I pulled out of my driveway and headed towards the Harbucks to get a coffee. Might as well since I was already out of the house and I didn't feel like sitting at school for an hour and a half with nothing to eat or drink. A few minutes later, I was inside the quiet coffee shop. At the counter was a blonde woman who was eerily calm, sipping from a large cup. I walked up to her and cleared my throat.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, setting her own cup aside.

"I'll have an extra large coffee, black. Oh and three cookies."

She raised a brow, but went off to make my order. I casually looked around the place as I waited. Aside from me and the cashier, the only other person in the place was some old guy with a newspaper. I suppose it was still a little too early for the morning rush. Most everything in South Park opened around eight or nine, with the exception of the high school at seven thirty. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as she came back with my drink and cookies.

"That'll be $7.56, sir."

With a low grumble about ridiculous coffee prices I pulled out my wallet and dug out a few bills and some change. She gave me my change and I nodded at her before leaving. Once back in my car, I set my drink aside and turned on the car. I drove through the slowly lightening streets to the school. The lot was practically empty and to my relief my parking space was untaken. By now it was slightly warmer, bearable to stay outside for awhile. So I grabbed my food and then headed over to one of the benches around the backside of the school. I dropped my bag on the ground and sat, glad to finally just sit for a few minutes. The sun still hadn't risen completely, so it was still half darkness. I breathed in the misty air and sighed contently before taking a sip of my coffee. For ten minutes I enjoyed the complete silence, the loneliness. I have never minded being lonely, actually it was quite the opposite. As a child I had never really craved the company of others and as I grew older that trait had only strengthened. Not that I didn't enjoy being around Clyde and Token, I just didn't seek them out.

Then I heard him.

"GAH! So early… I-I'm such a freak. Jesus, n-no one comes t-to school this freaking early." Came the ,what was now becoming familiar, muttering.

He was walking a few yards away from me, but appeared not to notice that I was sitting there. His small body looked even smaller in the thigh length coat he had on. I think it was called a pea coat. Slung over his shoulder was a faded messenger bag that looked ridiculously full and had a few papers poking out. Just as yesterday his hair was a disaster and he had a large thermos.

"Tweek." I called out in my typical monotone.

"JESUS CHRIST!" He screamed dropping his bag and accidentally throwing his cup several feet away. I watched as coffee started bleeding out on to the concrete from it as he shouted again.

"O-oh crap!" Hastily he picked up his mug and righted it, with a shaking hand he managed to get the lid off and look inside. His expression changed from shock to horror to sadness in a few seconds. Then he seemed to remember I was there.

"Wh-what was that for?" He yelled indignantly.

I raised my brows. He was… angry. This twitchy little kid who acted like he thought the world was out to get him and had spurted countless conspiracy theories yesterday… was angry.

"I-I…" I'm at a loss for words. As he glared at me he seemed to realize what he had done.

"O-oh shit man, I'm sorry! I, ACK, didn't mean to y-yell!" With his free hand he covered his face in fear.

"It's alright. Do you wanna sit?" I asked.

His eyes widened comically. "Jesus, too much pressure, c-could be a trap. He wants to lure me in to safety and t-then he's got scare the sh-shit outta me again and I'm gonna spill the rest, rest of my coffee! GAH! The pressure!"

He ranted for another minutes or so glancing back and forth between me and the spot next to me, while death gripping his thermos.

"Sit." I demanded. Obviously this kid ad trouble making decisions and the only way to get him to do anything was to tell him what to do. "Now."

"AH, Okay!" Tweek said as he fumbled with his bag and then gingerly sat next to me.

I sat quietly as I watched him jitter about, humming to himself. Every now and then he would take a drink of what was left of his coffee, but he didn't speak. He just hummed softly. The tapping of his foot seemed to reverberate through his whole body. Even his wild hair waved around. He just couldn't hold still, it seemed impossible.

"How much coffee do you drink a day?" I blurted suddenly.

He jumped a bit. "Wh-what?"

"How. Many. Cups. Of. Coffee. Do. You. Drink. A. Day?" I repeated slower. He frowned at me, like the slow enunciation was an insult. I guess it was, but he really should have heard me the first time.

"P-probably about twenty." He managed to say without much stutter.

"Twenty?" I repeated, shocked. I stared into his eyes with astonishment and he gazed back evenly as he shook and jerked. His eyes were still that luminous jade that yesterday I had thought was fake. Now though, up close I realized that he wasn't wearing contacts. They really were just naturally that green… maybe he had been radiated or something. That also might explain the other odd things about him.

"Um, wh-which… n-nevermind…"

"What?" I said.

"GAH, which eye d-do you f-focus on when you loo-look at me?"

What an odd question I mused. "I dunno, both?"

"N-no, that's not possible."

"Well I guess the left one then." I stated. "You?"

"M-me? I, um, I g-guess I look back and forth between them. I can't, GAH, focus on o-one for very long."

I gazed at him for a moment longer before he coughed and jerked his head away. I guess I was starting to make him uncomfortable. Just then the ten minute bell rang, letting us know that school would start soon. Christ had we really been out here that long?

He leapt up to leave but I grabbed his wrist before he could get away.

"Wait." I mumbled, letting go to pick up my coffee cup. I pulled off the lid and then reached for his hand that was holding his almost empty one. Slowly, with my fingers curled around his I dumped my almost full coffee into his thermos. He just gaped at me.

"See you in English." I said, taking my leave.

As I reached for the door I glanced back for a second to see that he was still standing there, frozen.

**zZz**

I decided that I must have scared him off somehow.

After the coffee incident I had gone to class and waited. I thought that perhaps he was just late again, but he never showed up. All through English I had kept glancing at the door, waiting for his blonde head to poke in. It never did. A part of me thought that it was quite irresponsible of him to cut class on his second day, but then I just shrugged it off.

In my next class, Chemistry, I had brooded all period. All I had done was try to be nice to him. Even though he annoyed me and had totally screwed up my day yesterday I had tried to have a conversation with him and had even given him my coffee, because it was my fault that he had spilled his. Well partly my fault, if he wasn't such a paranoid spazz he probably would have just jumped instead of screeching and throwing his cup.

What really didn't make sense to me though wasn't that Tweek hadn't showed up, but that I was so angry over it. I was always apathetic towards everything and this should be no different. Yet for some reason this guy sparked something in me. He annoyed me, he made me angry, he made me show some freaking emotion and that was what really bothered me. I had had worked for years on this stone shield, on blocking my emotions and feelings out. All they had ever done was cause trouble and now he was chipping away my shield, my armor.

"Mr. Tucker?" Said my Chem teacher.

I ignored him.

"Mr. Tucker have you written this down?" he demanded.

I flipped him off.

"Did you just flip me off?"

"No." I lied obviously, flipping him off again.

"That's it! Get out of this classroom now and go to the principal's office!" He shouted.

I grabbed my binder as the all eyes locked on me. I took my time walking down to the office, but not because I was scared. I got sent to the office at least twice a month for flipping people the bird. I'd being lying if I said I wasn't taking my time because I thought I might see Tweek in the halls. I wanted an answer as to why he had skipped. Unfortunately though, I didn't see him and was soon in the front office waiting to see the vice principal. I sat on one of the plain blue chairs and tried to make myself comfortable. There was only one kid in front of me, since it was only second period and most people didn't get in trouble this early in the morning.

"Frances Scott!"

The girl got up and walked into the office, closing the door behind her. I looked around the office impatiently. There was nothing interesting to look at, so I decided to take a short nap while I waited my turn. I leaned my head back till it touched the wall and then slipped my eyes close.

"Craig… CRAIG."

"Hm?" I murmured, opening my bleary eyes.

The receptionist gave me a disapproving look. "It's your turn."

"Oh, alright." You know you're in the office too much when the receptionist knows you by name.

I stood up and grabbed my stuff from the floor before I headed in the smaller office. I shot a look at Mr. Macky and sat in my usual chair. He had been promoted from counselor to the high school's vice principal a few years ago. He still looked the same though, big bald head, tie too tight, said 'Mkay' a lot. Also still pretty lax.

"Mkay, Craig. Mr. Velsch sent you down here saying that you flipped him off again? That true, Craig?" he asked straightening his glasses.

"Yeah." I replied dully.

"Mkay, Craig. You know we can't tolerate this flipping people off thing much longer, mkay?" His monotone was a lot like mine. I wonder if it was intentional or if his voice just didn't carry that much emotion. Maybe he blocked them out like I did.

"Okay." I said.

"Mkay, you can go now. It's almost lunch so don't bother going back to class."

I rolled my eyes and left the office quickly. The bell signaling that it was time for lunch rang just as I was opening my locker to put my books away. Quickly I slammed it shut and hurried to the cafeteria. He may have skipped English, but he probably didn't skip the whole day. As I spotted our usual table I saw him sitting with Clyde and Token already.

He saw me as a walked up but quickly looked away and pretended not to.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down right next to him.

They greeted me and then continued with their conversation about Halo.

"So." I turned to look at Tweek.

"S-so." He said back.

"Why weren't you in English?"

"AH! You n-noticed?" he gripped his thermos so tight his knuckles began to pale.

"Yes. Now tell me why?"

"Jesus! I-I… Too much pressure, AH!"

I stared at him blankly.

"Were you avoiding me?" I asked bluntly.

His small jaw dropped.

"I'll take that as a yes. That's all I needed to know."

We didn't talk for the rest of the day after that. I didn't know what bothered me more, not knowing where he was and knowing he was avoiding me or having him right next to me and still not saying a word. All this over one small gesture, one thing that I don't even understand why it bothered him. Two days of this was enough for me, from now on I was going to treat Tweek just like everyone else. No exceptions.

Internally I took brick after brick, cementing another layer between me and my emotions.

I would not have my wall break down again for anyone else.

Especially not Tweek.


	3. Chapter 3

All had been going well and normal. Well as normal as things could be with Tweek around now. Over the past two weeks I had done my best to be completely apathetic towards him just like I was to anyone else. I didn't comment on the odd things he did or said and I made as little eye contact as possible. To Tweek and everyone else I had just lost interest. I now treated him apathetically and flipped him off regularly just like the rest of the world. Plan 'Brick Wall' had worked excellently… on the outside.

Yet the inner workings of my mind had become turmoil. The first few days had been especially hard because he had apologized countless times and kept trying to make conversation with me. Every time he said he was sorry though I would grit my teeth and tell him I didn't care. I saw him in the halls and I would bite the inside of my cheek so I didn't smile at him, because I don't smile at anyone. At lunch I could barely focus on what Craig and Token were saying because I was listening for Tweek's answer, but whenever he attempted to include me I would remain silent and stoic to anything and everything he said. Every time he had said anything I had to grit my teeth so that I didn't say anything more than 'I don't care'. I had to hold myself back because for some fucking insane reason… I did care. I cared a lot.

When we sat next to each other in English on Wednesday and he didn't even stutter out a greeting I knew I had succeeded. But the success was not a joyful one, not even an appreciated one. One side of me wanted to hate him, to wish that he never existed because now there was hardly any routine. What was left of it was very loose. I'd pick up Clyde and Token in the morning, then we would go to school and meet up with Tweek. Then class, then lunch where a few times we had sat outside instead of our regular table of three years. Then after school it was no longer straight home, they would go do stuff and try to drag me along. My neatly maintained schedule had fallen to pieces and it wasn't going to be put back together any time soon, if even at all.

The other side of me desperately wanted to throw this façade of dullness towards him out the window. This kid seemed to be on the brink of insanity most of the time, he was crazy. He fascinated me like nothing else had before. I wanted to interrogate him find out everything about him because surely he was the most interesting person I had met in a long time, maybe my whole life. But so far I hadn't asked him anything since those first two days; I had only listened to what others asked him. Just from eaves dropping I had learned that he had been drinking coffee from age seven and that his parents managed the Harbucks in South Park. After that, every morning I would go to Harbucks and buy a coffee just in hopes that I might catch a glimpse of him for a few seconds. So far though I hadn't seen him. Every time I left the place unfulfilled I got even more annoyed with myself for going out of my way to see him. I was fascinated by Tweek Tweak and it was driving me crazy.

No one else brought out feelings like this in me. Nothing had ever really interested me besides Red Racer or my guinea pig Stripe. I could never remember working this hard to be around someone, while trying to avoid them at the same time. I was usually a person who understood me completely, but now all my thoughts and actions confused me. I couldn't get a grip on myself and if I didn't do something I might explode soon.

**zZz**

It was Friday at lunch and I was sitting in my now usual space across from Tweek. Clyde and Token were on either side of us and the three of them were holding a conversation. I wasn't paying much attention to the other two, I was only listening for Tweek's voice.

Then he said something that caught my attention.

"GAH! Yeah, I'll c-come!" He said, the happiness in his voice clearly showing through. Obviously he was glad he was being invited to something.

"Come where?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"To my house tomorrow for a sleepover. You were invited too, but you just flipped me off when I asked." Clyde replied, slightly annoyed.

"Oh that." I waved a hand at him. "Yeah I'll be there."

I went back to picking at my chicken, looking bored. I felt elated though; this was just another excuse that I could use to be around Tweek. I would get to be around him the entire night. Even if I didn't plan on doing anything or talking with him I didn't care. I was just happy.

I still didn't understand why though. Why was I so happy that I would just get to be around him? It made no sense whatsoever. I had never felt like this around anyone, so why him? Why now?

I contemplated these deep questions as I stared at my food, hoping that perhaps it contained the answers to them.

**zZz**

Yesterday's tomorrow had become today and I knew I was doomed. The more I thought about spending an entire night with Tweek while ignoring him, the more impossible it seemed. But I couldn't back out now. I was supposed to be there in half an hour and I already had my duffel bag packed. I sighed with frustration and grabbed my bag, exiting my room.

"I'm spending the night at Clyde's, mom." I shouted, grabbing the handle of the front door. She flipped me off from her place on the couch and I returned the gesture before leaving.

It was about only about a half mile walk to get to Clyde's house so I didn't have much time to do any intense thinking on the way, thankfully. It was pretty nice out today, the sun was shining and the snow wasn't as deep as it usually was. It was still South Park though. So by the time I got to the house my sneakers and the ends of my jeans were wet and cold. I knocked on the door furiously willing it to open. When it did I stomped inside past Clyde without a greeting.

"Sheesh Craig, the least you could do is say hi before you tromp in and get snow all over the carpet!" He whined.

I decided I would humor him. "Hi." Then went back to my tromping as he called it.

"Fuck you Craig." He grumbled, then headed back to the den where Token and Tweek already were.

Once I had taken off my shoes and felt sufficiently drier I followed him. He and Token were on the floor in front of the TV playing Xbox, while Tweek sat curled in a small ball on the end of the couch. He watched the game intently with wide eyes, not twitching as much as he usually was. I took a seat on the other end and took out my iPod to play Pac-man.

It had been around twenty minutes or so when I noticed a small head much closer to me than it had originally been. The wild haired blonde was now more so in the middle of the couch and was watching me play my game, rather than the one on the television. I was on stage ten and he was so engrossed that he wasn't even shaking anymore. Wanting to preserve the moment of stillness he was having, I played on. With every stage I passed, he moved just a bit closer to get a better view.

It was on stage twenty eight that I noticed he was right next to me, his shoulder occasionally brushing mine. I almost dropped my iPod when he closed the two inch gap between us and laid his head on my shoulder. But I luckily I didn't because that would have ended this… what was this? Friends didn't sit this close and I was fairly sure acquaintances didn't either. We certainly weren't enemies and they didn't do this either. I died for the first time during my game, right when I had decided not to bother labeling it.

"Fuck." I muttered, starting the level over. Token looked back to check on us and his jaw dropped. He spun back around quickly and acted like he hadn't seen anything. For I moment I wondered what he thought this was? I chanced a glance at Tweek, who was still resting his head on my shoulder and still not twitching. I lost another life and then just decided to put down the game. He lifted his head and looked up at me.

"Wh-why'd you stop playing?" He asked softly.

"Cuz I was getting bored. What's with you, you're all… not twitchy." This was the first time I had spoken directly to him in days and my stomach was flip flopping all over the place.

He yawned a bit. "I haven't had any coffee in… a few hours I guess. This is what I'm like without it."

I frowned. "I prefer you jacked up on coffee, but this is nice too."

He smiled the tiniest bit and leaned slightly closer to me. "I prefer it too, being quiet isn't any fun."

Our faces were really close as we held this small conversation and I was hyper aware of it. I could see every shade of green in his big eyes, could probably count his eyelashes. His warm breath washed over my face and even if he hadn't drank coffee for a few hours that's what he smelled like.

"True, but it's safe…"

"Dinner time boys! I bought pizza!" Yelled Clyde's mom from the kitchen.

Both Tweek and I jumped away from each other in our surprise. I suddenly remembered the other two guys on the floor. Clyde was blissfully oblivious to what had happened, and Token seemed like he had some idea but was trying to push the image out of his mind.

"Okay, we're coming!" Clyde yelled as we all stood to go get something to eat.

I couldn't help but wonder what had transpired between Tweek and I. We had been so close, but it hadn't been close enough for me. What had I been hoping for? A hug? No, Craig Tucker did not hug people. He didn't like being close to people either. So why did I let it slide when he had laid his head on my shoulder?

All thoughts were purged from my mind as we sat down to eat.

**zZz**

I was roused from my sleep as I heard someone moving around.

"GAH! Jesus Christ!" they mumbled, shuffling around and setting something back on a table.

I knew it was Tweek and my mind suddenly woke up some more. For a second I wondered why he wasn't asleep, but then I remembered that he had made some coffee and drank it. Well, more than some. He had downed and entire pot. So by now he was back to his regular self. It still made me wonder though, he had said that he drank almost twenty cups of coffee a day, did that mean he never slept? It was possible, and it might explain his wackiness.

I squinted my eyes open for a second into the dark room to check and see that Clyde and Token were still resting peacefully. Then I closed them quickly again, pretending to be asleep. What did Tweek do in the middle of the night when no one else was awake?

"ACK, I'm s-so bored. I-I wonder if I c-could turn on the TV. N-NO! That'll probably wak-wake them up! So st-stupid…" I frowned slightly in my pseudo-sleep. Obviously whatever it was that he did at night, such as watch television, he couldn't do here because he thought he would wake us up. Not that he needed a TV. for that. It was silent for a few minutes and all I could hear was Tweek humming that same song again.

"J-jesus. This is why they kept me home. Cuz I'm a, GAH, fu-fucking freak. This isn't real, I'm just c-confused." A pause as he hummed some more. "He w-wants nothing t-t-to do with me, was just being nice…" The mumbles went on but they were quieter this time so I couldn't make out what he was saying. It seemed like he might have been having an argument with himself.

I felt something poke me in the side. Then again.

"Craig… C-craig. Wake up."

I rolled over 'sleepily' and looked at him. "Yes?" I said in my best tired voice.

"D-do you, oh Jesus Christ, n-nevermind!" His hands flew up to his hair and he pulled on it harshly.

I sat up and grabbed his wrists gently, then removed them from his head. "Don't do that, you'll pull out your hair."

"I-I have before…" He said, not looking at me.

"Well I'm going back to sleep, you should try to sleep too." I turned away from him and lay back down on my blankets and tried to fall back asleep.

I felt nervous at the question he had half asked. Do I what? Do I hate him? Do I even like him? Do I want to be ridiculously close to him like I've never wanted with anyone else? By now he had started humming again and it was making me sleepy. As I drifted off, he spoke one last time.

"W-were you going to, GAH, kiss me earlier?"

I replied back hazily. "Mmm, I think so…" Then I fell asleep.

**zZz**

The next morning I noticed something was off. Clyde and Token were acting normal, but Tweek… He seemed very bipolar. When the three of us had woken up, he had been sitting on the couch frowning and seeming very dismissal, but once he had seen we were awake he cheered right up. The cheeriness lasted through getting dressed and cleaning up the den all the way until we were upstairs for breakfast. As he busied himself with making coffee, while the rest of us dug into the food Clyde's mom had made, the frown had come back. This time it seemed it was going to stay because he didn't speak until he had his bag and was saying that he needed to get home.

I leapt at this chance and grabbed my bag too. "I should be leaving too. My mom said she had some stuff she needed to do today."

Tweek shuddered but didn't protest as we left the house together. After about a block of silence I broke it.

"So why are you so bitchy this morning?"

"Wh-what do you, GAH, mean?"

"Well you're all frowning and not talking and stuff."

"Jesus! It's, uh, it's nothing!" He said in a panic.

I thought for a few minutes. What could possibly freak him out enough that he didn't want to talk? I rethought the whole night but I still felt like I was missing something. Oh right, he woke me up last night and he asked me something. He had asked me, oh…

"Did I freak you out last night when I said that thing about kissing you?"

He almost choked on his coffee.

"Um, this is, GAH, my house! I-should, AH, GO!" He tried to run towards the door of a, no surprise, dark brown coffee colored house.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, causing him to crash into my chest. He looked up at me and swallowed.

"What are you so damn afraid of?" I asked, looking right in his wide green eyes. I still hadn't released his wrists so his chest was right against me. I could feel his breathing quicken and his face turned pink.

"I-I've been afraid that you w-would find out that I'm… gay."

I didn't move.

Of course that's why he acted this way around me. Not the twitchiness, but blushing and stammering even more than usual, freaking out when I got close to him. That's why last night he had been so close to me while I was playing my game and why he had been calling himself a freak in the middle of the night. He liked me.

Did that make me gay though, for doing those things? Was I gay because I got weird feelings in my stomach around him, for letting him be close to me and enjoying it, for almost kissing him? Only one way to find out.

"I want to try something, hold still."

Immediately the order is disobeyed when his shoulders give a violent jerk, but he doesn't try to get away as I lean down, which is what I really meant. I inch closer to him and tilt my head so that I'm less than an inch away. By now he is completely frozen with a light blush on his cheeks.

Then I press my lips to him, softly. My eyes slip close as I enjoy the feeling of his lips against mine. They're soft and warm and give in easily to me. He gasps a little as I let go of his wrists in favor of holding his waist. I use this to my advantage and slowly sneak my tongue in, tracing every surface of his mouth. He moans and I grip him tighter, causing him to grab my biceps and squeeze them tightly. The kiss is becoming wild and I pull away, having found my answer. A small string of saliva still has a connected, but he breaks it quickly with his sleeve, embarrassed.

"Do you like me?" I asked, making sure before I just assumed things.

"Yes."

I smile. "Good, because I like you too."

I let him go and he walked to his front door, sad that I was leaving. I waved at him before continued on to my house cheerfully.

**Gimme some love? :D**


End file.
